


A Failure Artist Fanfic

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: Homestuck is shit...or is it?





	A Failure Artist Fanfic

spoiler: yes it is


End file.
